Justice and Mercy
by Only The Lucky
Summary: When Rose's father trained her to be ruthless and cold, never did he expect for his own daughter to use those skills to kill him. Now Rose, while pregnant must prepare her mind and body for killing her father all while recovering from heart break. Sequel to 'In Another Life'.
1. Chapter 1

**Justice and Mercy**

**-Chapter One –**

**- Beta of this chapter is Tatiana Belikova**

"When she was just a girl, she expected the world but it flew away from her reach so she ran away in her sleep and dreamed of Para-para-paradise…"

- Coldplay Paradise -

_)(_

When I was a child, not many things were forbidden to me. I was allowed to do whatever my little mind wanted. No one was to tell me the 'right and wrong'. Unlike Lissa, I didn't just know it. Believe it or not, there was a time when I wanted to be just like my father. To be a murderer. Genes are hard to let go of, because to bring light to the world, I have to kill. Kill my father, possibly my mother and whoever else gets in my way.

I can't complete that mission when I have a child inside me. I didn't do much that was good for society, and this baby will be the first step. But good comes with a price, and the price for the baby was morning sickness. I hated that every day, several times a day, I had to lean over my toilet bowl. Like now.

The porcelain was cool against my heated skin. My dazed eyes looked over the bowl to see my breakfast swimming in the toilet water. The image made me want to puke again. I pushed myself back, closed the lid and lightly pressed on the knob that flushes the contents.

I rested on my heels and steadied myself before attempting to stand. I grabbed onto the sink and used it as leverage. Once I stood up straight, I caught sight of myself in the mirror; my reflection was horrifying. My hair was a complete mess; tangled dark curls fell around my face in an unkempt manner. My eyes seemed dull, and my skin was a bit pale. Whoever said women have a 'pregnancy glow' was a liar! The only glow I have is oily skin.

So, pregnancy for me was hell.

I was twelve weeks, dancing on the line to my second trimester. Due to research - yes, I researched (not fun) - I learned that the morning sickness should be going down by now. Sadly, I'm not getting any reductions and morning sickness happened twenty-four hours a day. This time it was at 5:45 am and the sky was still dark.

Maybe if things were different it would be a little easier. Like having someone there to hold my hair back, someone giving me comforting words and staying by my side whenever I have one of my bitch fits. Oh yes, the hormones were there too. Instead of having my emotions go crazy, they mostly took my bitchy attitude and increased it by ten. I get worked up over the smallest of things. Like yesterday, it was a lazy Sunday and I had nothing to do but watch those T.V court shows. I was ready to kill someone when they didn't get the verdict I wanted. Not to mention what happened at the grocery store when someone ahead of me had 21 items instead of 20, like the sign said.

Pregnancy was hell, not just for me but everyone else who happens to be in my way.

On the bright side, I'm at least at peace in the place I'm currently living. I was in a small town in Montana. Outside my windows, I could see the snowcapped mountains and the air smelled fresh and cold. It was also quiet; not much noise happened outside these apartments. Montana had an early winter, so the snow was already falling lightly outside. It was relaxing. It was what I'd imagine paradise to be like. Only problem was that I got lonely a lot.

There were times when I was rubbing my belly, or thinking of the baby that my thoughts go to Dimitri. I missed him terribly. Sometimes I just wanted to pick up the phone and call him, tell him I love him and ask him to come to me.

But how do I know he'll even want to? Is he still with Tasha? Right now he may be trying to forget me, forget us. I wouldn't blame him.

I grabbed a brush off my vanity table and walk inside my closet. Since it was late at night I know things at the headquarters must be bumping around. I opened the closet door and looked at the many monitors that were hanging on the walls. The first day I had arrived, I had taken off the shelves from the walls and placed screens there instead. The people in the lobby had given me odd looks when I had hauled thirty monitors to my apartment. Of course, that meant that I had to store my clothes elsewhere. It wasn't exactly organized; I just threw things on the floor. I didn't have many clothes anyway; it wasn't like I left my house a lot.

I gazed over the monitors, seeing nothing abnormal. The monitors showed everything that was happening at my father's estate. I had cameras in the meeting rooms, hallways, torture chambers, courtyards and some bedrooms. My father's estate was much larger than the one in New York. Mainly because people from all over the world came there. Some politicians even visited, seeking 'assistance' from my father. I learned so many of the world's secrets with these cameras. I had to give credit to Sydney, she was the one who installed them. How she managed to sneak all of these inside that heavily guarded estate, I'll never know.

They not only had image, but audio as well. Currently, everything was muted; it'd be odd to have so many voices coming from my closet. I did another look over, but as I was about to leave, I saw something that caught my eye. The monitor was on one of the many torture chambers in my father's place. I pressed a button to keep it on the room, instead of allowing it to switch to another.

On the screen was a girl chained to a wall. The room was small, and many weapons hung on the walls. Everything from pointed hooks to whips, most bloody. It seemed as if they purposely didn't clean them to scare the next victim. The victim had blond hair; even in her situation it was put up in a neat bun with no loose strands. She had a smug expression, unlike the people before her. But I wouldn't expect anything less from Sydney Sage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Justice and Mercy**

**-Chapter Two-**

You spend your days alone still hoping for the truth oh but all you hear are lies. But no one else is gonna tell you what to do now. No one else is gonna help you hold the line.

- Parachute: Something to Believe in.

Sydney Sage was an alchemist.

She'd helped me on numerous occasions and pulled the plug a while ago, only to put it back in a few weeks ago. She's an unreliable source of help, but a source of help nevertheless. She doesn't want to get involved in the nasty politics of The Royals, even if they are responsible for her father's death. So she therefore helps me whenever the mood strikes her. I learned that Alchemist are buddies with another secret organization called 'The Guardians,' which may or may not have been with The Royals a long, long time ago.

The Alchemists are just as the name implies. Fronting as a medical research organization when they actually make illegal drugs but not the crack and cocaine type. The types that will mess with your brain so much that you are beyond recognition. The anger between the Alchemist and The Royals was because the Alchemist stopped supplying them these dangerous drugs.

How my father's people gotten hold of Sydney Sage, a girl who rarely leaves that building, I might not ever know. But I'm sure as hell going to find out. I turn on the volume just as my father enters, two of his closest business men flanking him. On his right was Eric Dragomir, Lissa Dragomir's father; she also happened to be my best friend. Eric looked similar to his daughter with his fair hair and pale green eyes.

Victor Dashkov was on his left. His face was aging, due to some disease he had. He was actually around forty years. I haven't spoken to him in years, but I'm pretty sure he hates me. I was accused of killing his daughter Natalie Dashkov. To the Royals, I did kill her, something that was actually encouraged. To the law I didn't, I'm innocent because my father proved me to be so. But truthfully, I didn't. Natalie's death was an accident and she died because she has two left feet – not my fault that Victor Dashkov raised a klutz. I'd never admit it, but 'killing' her gotten me major street cred.

"Sydney Sage," My father said, walking up to the chained girl. Her emotions didn't falter, she didn't show fear. Actually she managed to look a mix between arrogant and bored. "You've grown up so much, haven't you darling?"

She rolled her eyes, so my father continues. "Haven't seen you since your mother…passed away. How tragic." His attitude portrayed a different emotion. Most likely he had something to do with her passing. "You were such a small child then. I deeply regretted hearing of your father's death as well. But as they say, when a window closes, another opens. I couldn't help but to think of this as a golden opportunity if you will. I was actually hoping that the Alchemist and Royal would reconnect."

"No way in hell, Mazur!" Sydney spits out. "The Alchemist will never be subjected to your Royal schemes."

Abe simply laughs, which Victor and Eric imitate. The laugh is patronizing and belittling. Sydney glared at the trio. "We'll see, darling. Till then I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here." He said. They all walk out of the room, leaving Sydney alone. She stays motionless for a moment before looking up to the hidden camera in the room. She knows I'm watching. Her eyes convey that the situation was not as it looked. Of course it wasn't; this is Sydney Sage we're talking about.

Her gaze switches in a mere second, concentrating on other parts of the room, trying to not look suspicious. I have no doubt that my father has implanted other cameras in this room, all having their eyes on the Alchemist. I record the footage and mute the sound again before walking out of the closet.

Sydney's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle this situation. For all I know, she purposely put herself in that situation. Though, I must admit that Sydney didn't seem like the spying type. For heaven's sake, the girl didn't go anywhere without a crowd of bodyguards.  
I tried to push my troubling thoughts away as I slipped into my bed and eventually fell into a peaceful slumber.

I walked down the steps to the mailboxes of the residents of the apartment. I usually only got bills and advertisements; never any personal letters, for which I'm thankful. Lissa never sent any letters, due to the risk of someone finding her location. Truthfully, I think Lissa had gone a little paranoid ever since we departed. Maybe a bit insane. Every time I talked to her, which is on a precise schedule created by her, I tried to remind her that technically we were not 'on the run'. My father wasn't looking for me and her father thought she was on some shopping frenzy. However, that didn't calm her fears; I could hear it in her voice.

Times like that I wished I was there with her, wherever she may be. Her location switched every couple of weeks and she had yet to disclose any of her locations to me in fear of someone tapping the phone line. I can just thank that Christian is there with her; I don't think she could manage by herself.

I walked to my mail slot, pulling out the letters. The only reason I decided to come the mailbox is because I gotten a notice on my laptop this morning from the Alchemist. Not from Sydney directly because the last time I check, this morning, she was still chained to that wall, nodding off.

The message was vague, only telling me to come to my mailbox and retrieve a letter.  
Some of my neighbors were around their mailboxes as well, such as Jill. Jill was a perky, energetic 15 year old. She had curly, messy brown hair and wide pale green eyes. When she saw me she ran over to me, and I cringed.

"Hi Rose!" she said enthusiastically while waving. "How's your day?"

"Good till two seconds ago." I muttered, flipping through the mail. Jill was a sweet girl. I was always a bitch to her because she always happened to catch me on my bad days, when I just wanted to curl up in a corner and cry. Today was one of those days. Mainly because I had a sexual dream about a certain Russian, only to wake up hot, bothered and broken hearted.  
Jill just nodded and smiled.

"Anything interesting?" She asked peering over at my mail. I held it to my chest and give her a smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said and walked back up the steps to my apartment. I closed and locked the door behind me before setting the mail on my kitchen counter. Like predicted, it was mostly bills and advertisements, although one caught my attention.

It was a white envelope and instead of any addresses stamped on it, it only had a large golden lily. I quickly ripped it open, smelling the faint scent of an actual flower on the paper.

_Dear Rosemarie Mazur,_

_The Alchemist have assisted you in many dealings, and in our darkest hour we need your aid. As you may know our late leader's daughter, Sydney Sage, has been abducted by the Royals._

I couldn't help but notice how they didn't refer to Sydney as their leader. Makes me think that the Alchemist don't fully accept Sydney. She is young, my age, and she did help me which may not be accepted by the Alchemist. I kept reading on.

_Her abduction occurred when an agent was transported to Mr. Mazur's headquarters. The reason was because of the messages Mr. Mazur has been getting, all referring to you and your betrayal to his 'cooperation'. The agent was killed several hours before they kidnapped Miss Sage._

I could see the underlying guilt that they were laying on. They were blaming me for getting their agent killed _and_ having Sydney abducted.

_The Alchemist and you, Miss Mazur had been close these past few months and we'd hate to have to sever that friendship due to technicalities. We may even have to bargain with Mr. Mazur… So, as partners, we ask you to assist us in bringing Miss. Sage back. For more information please go to Oak Lane at Midnight tonight. There someone should enlighten you._

_Out of safety, please burn this letter after you have read it._

_Sincerely, The Alchemist._

The message was obvious, help us or we tell your father. Bitches. I crumple the paper and turn on the stove. The fire lights and I throw the paper on till it's half-way consumed by flames and then throw it in the sink, pouring water over its flushed down the drain. Once the smell of smoke was out of the apartment I was left to reflect on the letter.

I didn't want to face my father so soon. I wasn't ready, mentally and physically. I had my baby to think about. Going in there I'd most likely have to kick someone's ass, and how can I do that when I complain about going up a flight of stairs?

But the Alchemist couldn't care less.

I had to push these thoughts aside, right now I just needed to get ready for the meeting tonight. Maybe it'll be better than I thought.

**A/N – Told you I'll get it to you by the end of the week! Granted, it is 10:54 but forget that close call. You all may be sort of disappointed with this chapter because Dimitri isn't in it. But don't worry, he'll be in the next one and in the next one the ball really starts rolling! Also I need to thank my awesome beta - Tatiana Belikova and everyone who reviewed the first chapter! 33 reviews in total! Thanks guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

Justice and Mercy

-Chapter Three-

"And I've been a fool and I've been blind. I can never leave the past behind. I can see no way, I can see no way…"

Florence and the Machine: Shake it out

The small, quaint town was in a dead silence. The little family owned businesses lined the streets with the small 'closed' signs hanging in the windows. The streets and pavement were empty, not even a sound of another soul in the night.

It was highly unnerving. The shadows may hide the alchemist faces, but it can't hide my fear. The emotion was perfectly reasonable considering the circumstances. I've never actually met with another alchemist – only Sydney. That's perfectly reasonable as well, they all hate me. They hate all Royals; even if I claim that I distanced myself from the Royals, they'll still just see Abe Mazur's daughter. Even if that bastards dies, that's all they'll ever see.

I can live with that, considering that after all hell breaks loose, I want to go off grid. Maybe permanently live out here, hopefully with Dimitri and the baby and try to forget the horrors of my pathetic life.

It's a bit of a long shot, but a girl can dream, right?

I breathe out, a small cloud forming in front of me. The air was chill and snow was already on the concrete, very little but enough ice was formed for someone to slide out of control if not careful. The last thing I needed was to fall on my ass. I look both ways on the empty street, not seeing a car in sight. I rubbed my hands together, the mittens keeping my warmth in – barely. I breathe in, calming myself as the frigid air circulated in my lungs. I repeated it several times, taking long and slow breaths to calm my ever-growing fears.

I hurried across the street, and down the long sidewalk. My cold ears perked for any movement other than my own. The night was silent and if I closed my eyes I could swear that I was the only one here. I kept walking down the street until a car parked in an empty lot caught my eye.

My feet planted themselves to the pavement and my body went rigid. It had nothing to do with the chilly air or the fact that I was meeting the Alchemist; no, more of the fact that the seemingly harmless scene smelt of danger. I'd prided myself on how to sniff out situations that just didn't fit, like forcing a piece to go with another in a puzzle. Now I'll admit the whole Dimitri is a bug thing threw me off, a one and only occasion, but my senses were still on high alert.

Plus this one wasn't all that hard to figure out.

The car belonged to the Alchemist, that much was obvious by the small golden lily on the bumper. The Alchemist can hide when they want, but they're prideful people and when they don't have to they won't.

The car was a Lexus, a luxury car. Only the finest, I assume. There were no scratches, dents or anything on the car itself to suggest foul play. Except for the fact that the lights were on and the driver's and passenger's doors were open. And from where I stood I could hear the faint beep of the car, telling whoever to close the doors.

I quickly bent down to get the hidden dagger that was stashed in my boot and a small pistol that was in my waistband. Just feeling the cold metal of the gun brought me a feeling of security and the addition of the dagger wasn't bad either.

I survey the small area, not seeing movement but most of the area was covered in shadows and the only illumination was the moon and a small flickering street lamp. Even with my trained eyes I couldn't see in the dark. I steadied myself before making a mad sprint to the car, only to almost lose my footing – and lunch as I nearly tripped over the body. The smell of the blood drifting to my nose and triggering my gag reflexes.

I used my arm to shield my nose from the smell and cautiously stepped back. My eyes darting around the empty parking lot, seeking another body. I can only assume that this one was part of a pair. The sound of boots coming from behind me brought me on alert again. I spun around, my gun pointed at the target.

"Jill?" I asked, astonished. The girl came into the dim street light, her face holding a very smug smirk. In her hand was a bloody knife that she was twirling in her fingers. I almost lowered my aim, till my mind connected the dots – the girl that was trying to sell me Girl Scout cookies is a killer. Best case scenario is that she is only holding a bloody knife, slim chance. She only gives me a sick smile before lunging after me, her knife swinging towards me. The tip latches onto my shirt, ripping it through and the tip grazing my skin.

I instantly jump into 'Kick-ass' mode and shot the gun, purposely missing the target but hoping that the loud noise will momentarily distract her. The bullet zipped past her, right by her ear which no doubt will be leaving her temporarily deaf or leave ringing in her ears. She rolls over, falling on the hard pavement and held her ear, the knife falling out of her hand. I stay still, shocked for a moment and debating whether or not to leave another – this time lodged inside Jill's skull.

"Where is the other Alchemist?" I scream, knowing my voice wouldn't carry past her injured ear without intensity. Her watery eyes open to look at me for a moment, more of a glare than anything. Still, I couldn't help but notice how innocent she looked – even with the bloody clothes and the glare on her face. Why would she do this? Did she do this? I couldn't get my answer because in seconds I heard the blaring siren of the police car

I shot one last look over to Jill, who clutched at her ear as she rang out profanities, the short-lived battle over. For now. I ran as fast as my pregnant body could carry me, only having to walk two blocks to get to the apartment complex. In what seems to only be seconds I'm behind my apartment doors, feverishly locking all the locks into place.

After the last lock goes into place, my mind is finally able to catch up with me.

Jill tried to kill me.

Sweet, annoying Jill tried to kill me.

"Why?" I asked aloud. I then realize that the situation left me more befuddled than frightened. A cocky part of me knew that Jill would never be able to take me down – yet. This was supposed to be a safe zone, where I'd get big as a watermelon without fear. Jill, as far as I knew, didn't know that I was pregnant. I haven't exactly been overly friendly to the neighbors and kept to myself most of the time. The bump wasn't that noticeable. Still it's hard to conceal at nine months.

I'm going to have to move – again. Damn.

I sighed and moved away from the door, not knowing if Jill would try to claw her way in. I walked over to the fridge, knowing food would help clear my mind. As I open the door I notice the Thin Mints I purchased from Jill. I glared at it before taking it and tossing it the trash.

After deciding on some chocolate, I went back inside my closet, looking for Sydney. My breath catches when I see that her state has deteriorated greatly. Her already skinny body seemed smaller, more frail and thin. Her hair came out of its bun, falling around her face in dull blond locks. Bruises adorned her face and cuts and scrapes have been cut into the rich fabric of her suit. The injuries were minor in comparison to what I've seen my father's henchmen do but this is Sydney; the girl can't handle much.

I lost my appetite looking at her. My stomach spun watching my friend in such distress. I need to get her out of there. But how?

I can't go into my father's lair alone, or at all. I need someone to do it for me. I momentarily think of Lissa, but immediately cast away the thought. Lissa wouldn't dare step foot in Turkey, let alone my father's house.

There is another option…

I walk over to my phone and dial.

Dimitri P.O.V

"You should just stop looking." She said with her arms folded. She had a scowl on her face, her ice blue eyes glaring at me through her thick lashes. She leans against the wall and looks over the room in disgust. I turn away from her look down at the teddy bear in my hands. The stuffed toy was white with black beady eyes and large soft belly. I placed it in the corner of the crib with three others similar to it.

The nursery was about finished; all it was missing was a baby.

The nursery was filled with neutral colors, since I had no idea of its sex. If I counted correctly Rose would be around twelve weeks. It was a bit off-putting to know that I haven't received anything concerning the child – or her. After I moved back into my normal apartment I set out to decorate the nursery, Rose did tell me the baby would be in my custody after its birth.

Since my attempts at finding Rose were futile, I decided to put my anxious hands to work. Thus, the nursery was born. However, that didn't mean that I had given up on Rose. Being with the F.B.I entitles privileges and connections, all of which I had no problem using at my disposal. All of which had come up empty.

"I can't stop looking Tasha; I need to know where she is." I responded after some time. I tried to keep my irritation at bay, knowing I needed to be patient with Tasha. Ever since Rose things have been on the rocks, putting it lightly. She moved out and when she does visit, she always leaves after a fight. Our engagement was called off, much to the enjoyment of my sister and it left both Tasha and I wondering where we went from here.

I was confused on where we were. There are times where it seems like we're in a relationship like a normal couple and other times it seems that I'm arguing with an ex.

"She obviously doesn't want to find you. If so you'd know where she is." Tasha argued. I don't give her the privilege of a response, knowing we'll just be going in circles. Rose had her reasons, I'm sure of it.

I walked past her and out of the room. Tasha followed.

"Look Tasha," I said turning around to face her. "If we're still going to work you need to accept that Rose will be a big part of my life from now on. Whether she's here or not. She's carrying my child; I can't just push her aside. If you can't accept that, then I don't see why you're still here." The truth was hard to say, but it needed to be said. The reality of the situation was that I didn't care whether Tasha walked out that door or not.

Really, I knew she'd be happier if she forgot about this but at the same time I knew both of us didn't want to throw away the years we've spent together. While we have our terrible times, it's still not enough to overshadow the good. Sadly those good memories mostly consist of the time when things were simpler – when we were friends.

Tasha looked at me with her blue eyes, her face unreadable. She couldn't hold my gaze long and turned her head to stare down at the wooden floor.

"I wanna make this work, Dimitri. You know I do." Her eyes still refusing to meet mine. "But it's hard when I know you think of her twenty four hours of every day. It's like she consumes your every thought and there's no room left for me – for us." Her voice was barely above a whisper and it had a hopeless tone, like she was giving up.

She didn't allow me to reflect on it too much, because in only a few moments afterwards she was out the door. The bang seemed to echo through the room and left me reeling. Just like always, she storms out. By next week she'll be back once again, pretending as if this never happened and the cycle with start once more. The tiring cycle.

I was about to head to bed; it was already late – 2 am. I was taking a small break from my job, Adrian filling in for me for the time being. I spent most of my days looking for her, thinking of her…

Tasha was right, she consumed my every thought.

The phone rang, drawing me out from my thoughts. I look over to the clock once again, making sure I had to time correct. Yes, after two. Who would be calling? No business calls this late for sure. I think about my family calling but I haven't spoken to them for years and when they did call they were always considerate of the time difference. Dear lord I hope it isn't Adrian. He called a week ago, drunk as hell asking me to pick him up at some bar.

I glare at the phone sitting on its base for another ring before going to pick it up.

"Adrian I'm not –"

"Do you still love me?" The voice asked, I recognized her immediately. I could imagine how she looked, her dark locks flowing down her back and beautiful brown eyes. I could even envision a small bump on her once toned stomach. Everything I could see with just her voice, with just five words.

"Rose?"

"Did you ever?" She asked once more. "If not do you love this baby enough?"

"Enough for what?" I could hear the slight panic in her voice, the urgency.

"Enough to help me," She said. "Dimitri, I need your help." She pleaded.

"Roza, I'll do anything." I said my voice slightly breathless. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was talking to her. Concerns immediately started rattling off in my head.

"I need you to go to Turkey." She said before I could ask any questions. "Rescue a friend, Sydney Sage. She's been captured by my father and I can't rescue her. She seems like she only has a few days left, a week at most."

"This all may be confusing…" She continued. "I know it is and it's a bit unfair for me to throw you into this, trust me that's the last thing I wanted. But you're the only one I trust and I know you can do this, I know you trained with the Guardians." The last part catches me off guard. The guardians seemed more like a bad dream than distant memory. I could only guess how Rose knew of that. If she's friends with Sydney Sage I can guess she knows all the secrets of this twisted underground establishment. I wonder how many of my secrets she knew.

"Rose…" I said, getting ready to tell her no. I wanted Rose to be free of all this madness that is the only chance the child will have her in its life. It also bumps up the chances of the baby being safe from all of its grandfather's business, if Rose makes a clean cut. As cold hard as it seemed, it's for the best.

"You can say no Dimitri, but just know that I'll go if you don't." She retorted, leaving me with an ultimatum. How unfair it was for her to play with this, my concern for her and the baby's safety. I knew she wouldn't put herself in danger's way, just to 'teach me a lesson', would she? I must remember, I know Rose Hathaway – but Rosemarie Mazur is a stranger.

I won't risk it.

I breathe out and run my fingers through my hair. I take a moment to collect myself before answering.

"Fine, but if I'm doing this it'll be on my terms."

A.N – My laziness will not be tolerated, I totally understand. Sorry for waiting for like…ever to update and I'd love to give you all some elaborate excuse to why, but truthfully there isn't one. Though my mom got me Netflix and I started watching The Tudors and Merlin…the rest is history. I'll like to thank my Beta, Tatiana Belikova for being awesome and everyone who reviewed, favorite and alerted this story. O.M.G there is so many of you guys!

And even though it's a bit late, Happy New-Years!


	4. Chapter 4

**Justice and Mercy**

**-Chapter Four-**

"_Please speak softly. For they will hear us and they'll find out why we don't trust them."_

Paramore: Conspiracy

"Fine," I said, my voice wavering between hopeless and hopeful. The beep indicated the end of the call and I pressed the red button, ending it on my line. For a moment I just stood there, looking at the phone – imaging Dimitri on the other end. I pressed the phone to my chest and sagged against the wall. It took only a few seconds to collect my emotions, to collect them and shove them down below. They'll arise one day, but not now.

I strolled over to my counter, laid the phone on the hard countertop and grabbed the mallet, pounding on the phone till it was nothing but shards of plastic. The sound bombed through my apartment. Once nothing was left, anything recognizable that is, I dropped the mallet. I gathered the remains in my hands and dropped them into the trash, where other disposable phones were. I never had a land line, or real phone due to the threat of it being traced. A trick I picked up from Lissa.

I walked over to my bedroom and into the closet. The monitors were lit up with the activities of my father's men and women. I zone in on my father's office, where he was hunched over his big mahogany desk looking at a few papers. I glared at the screen for a bit before walking out and picking up another phone, identical to the one I smashed moments earlier. I dialed the number I vaguely memorized and walked back into closet, the phone to my ear. With the volume up, I could hear the ringing of my father's office phone which was placed next to him.

"Pick up the phone, old man," I muttered to myself. After what seemed like an eternity, Abe broke away from whatever he was looking at and answered the phone.

"Abe Mazur." He was curt.

"Hi, dad," I answered. I tried to hide the disgust from my voice. Even being thousands of miles from the man made my stomach churn.

"Rose?" he asked. On the screen I saw him lean back in his chair, his body totally relaxed.

"Who else would it be? Got any other kids I don't know of?" If so, lucky bastards. It'd be best if his illegitimates didn't know they have a crazy sister. Best for me as well, one zmey was enough.

Abe laughed, the sound coming from the phone and screen. To reduce the risk of him getting curious, I turn the notch down, letting it settle on being mute for the time being.

"Rose, my one and only. What makes you call me on this fine evening?" While his voice oozed casualty, I could hear a hint of suspicion. I never called my father, as a child or as an adult. His red flags must be raised.

"Oh, no big reason," I said, ever so nonchalantly. "It's just a little birdie told me you had a certain Alchemist in your chambers. Is it true?" Even from the camera that was perched high in the corner of his room, I could see his face scrunch up in confusion.

He leaned back on his desk, resting his elbows on the wood while stroking his chin. He stared off into the distance before replying. "Really? So does this little birdie have a name?"

"Not one that concerns you," I answered quickly. "However, just between me and you, it may actually be one of your recruits. News like this travels fast; it'll only be a matter of time before it passes my ears and one to another.

"Father," I continued, "I'll never tell you how to run your business but I think there's a severe breach in trust among closest to you." I figuratively patted myself on the back for killing two birds with one stone. Not only am I stroking my father's ego for him to do my bidding but I'm also bringing the attention from those little notes elsewhere.

"I'm aware," he answered, his voice dropped from his uplifting tone to a more somber manner. "I've been getting mysterious messages from someone who apparently has information on someone close to me. I'm starting to doubt my most trusted allies."

"You should. I don't want to be entering this business in the dark, so I must know direct information. From you preferably, not from someone's flapping lips. You have to trust me, and I'm probably a much better candidate as to be one of your closest since I will be running the machine one day," I told him.

"Right you are, little girl," he answered. His eyes darted around the office; from what I could tell only two guards were stationed at his door. The guards, like most, see and hear everything yet nothing at all. The guards were usually the first someone wants to pay off, yet the loyalty is astounding and rarely does an enemy get information from a bodyguard – whether it is loyalty, or fear is a coin toss. Abe's voice dropped to a whisper. "You're my own flesh and blood, Rosemarie. I'd feel much better if you were the one by my side. While I trust Victor and Eric, I'd much rather have my own daughter."

My lips curled up into a devious smile. Got him right where I wanted him.

"So, I'd like you to come to Turkey." Now I lost him.

"What?" I stammered out. Fear rose like bile in my throat, clogging my air and suffocating me. My hand laid flat against my abdomen, where my tiny baby rested. The simple idea of him/her being in close proximity to Abe frightens me – even if it is tucked safe in my womb.

"Now? Like…now?" I asked, barely masking the tremor in my voice.

"Yes, now," he said and from the screen I could see he had taken up his casual stance once again; however,his brow was knitted in confusion at my response. "No time like the present, little girl."

My eyes widened and I take a few deep breaths to keep my voice calm and my body to stop shaking. Abe seemed to be able to sense things as this through the phone. "And for how long exactly?" I managed to ask.

Abe laughed. "Till someone manages to gun me down, Rosemarie," he said, humor with an undertone of grimness in his voice. No fear, though. Abe Mazur doesn't have fear.

"Is this an option?" I asked, cautiously. Please say yes, please say yes.

"No," Abe said. "The more I think it over, the more I like the idea. Both of it beneficial to you, as well as to me."

"Plus," he added, "it'll be good to be a family again, just you, me and your mother. What do you say?"

What do I say? Since when were we ever a family? Since the time I was an infant I was raised by other people. The last time we were together and it wasn't by unfortunate circumstances was when I was conceived. I don't think that counts as family bonding…

"Whatever you say, Abe," I said, trying to convey being submissive. Even when I was freaking out inside.

"My four favorite words!" he said, joyously. "Now, what did you want with the Alchemist girl?"

In all the turmoil, Sydney actually managed to slip my thoughts and I couldn't seem to remember why I even called Abe. Sydney…something about Sydney. Shit, how the hell am I supposed to care about Sydney when I was in my own hell? My eyes drifted over the monitor where she was currently wrapped in chains, the fragile girl…

"I think it'll be better if you attended to her better nature." If Sydney had one that is.

"Feeding her for one. If you truly want the Alchemist to bend to your will, you have to get the leader to do so. Fear and torture will not work. Simply because the Alchemist loses its leader does not mean they'll be like sheep without a shepherd. They will not break, it'll only cause more resentment."

"It might be easier to crush the organization." Abe pointed out. I rolled my eyes.Always destroying with him – never to mend or craft into something better.

"And lose such talent?" I asked, astonished. "No, it must be kept. They're a great resource, better made into a partner than a distant memory. Don't make a decision now, but at least feed her a sandwich or something. She's no use to us dead."

Abe grunted in response. He beckoned a guard near and I could hear murmuring through the phone, vaguely hearing the words sandwich and ham.

"We have much to discuss, little girl," Abe said. "I see big things for the both of us, maybe you might even make me proud."

Trust me, I'm planning on it.

Seconds after the conversation ended with Abe, I was on my laptop furiously searching for ways to hide a late-term pregnancy. The first few weeks should be easy. The small bump was barely noticeable but it'd only get worse from here as my baby continued to grow. From my quick search on the internet, I could only see that people wear loose clothing and black – sometimes add weight so it'll seem less noticeable. Not that it's anything news breaking but at the moment it'll have to do.

I went back in my closet, quickly turning off all monitors. I grabbed my clothes off the floor and stuff them inside any bag I can find. I take a special duffel bag and put weapons inside along with my laptop. I quickly ran to put the two bags near the door before going back in my bedroom. I went down to my knees and flung my arm under the bed, looking for an emergency box. For…well, emergencies.

Grasping it, I pulled it out. The box slide against the wooden floor effortlessly and bumped into my knees. It was no bigger than a jewelry box. I opened it and set sights on several explosives inside. I grabbed the box and made my way to the door again, flung the bags over my shoulders. I adjusted the weight to my comfort before trotting over to the fridge, and taking out a bottle of water. I went over to the cabinet and pull out a lighter. I dragged my thumb across the thumbwheel, the small flame igniting. I put it out before stuffing it inside my jean pocket. I then leave my apartment, not bothering locking the door on my way out.

Looking into the dimly lit hallway, I didn't see any signs of life. Everyone must be sleep – hopefully that included Jill. I walked down the hall to the lobby, the receptionist not there unsurprisingly. I walked around the desk, my eyes setting on exactly what I was looking for.

The receptionist was a nice lady, smiling warmly at everyone who passed but I've seen her take a few swings of this bottle a few times when she thought no one was looking. It was Russian Vodka, something that can go down like rocket fuel – and it goes in up in flames just as well. Reminded me of the first time I met Dimitri…

I look up, seeking a smoke alarm. I spot one near the corner, a safe spot where a flame can be lit but if someone wanted to get out, they could do so safely. I open the bottle and tip it so the contents spills out on the hard tile floor. I only do it a little, just enough to cause a flame or two. I take the lighter out of my pocket, lit it and carefully tipped it to the puddle. It barely hit it before the small spot erupted in flames. My hand burned from the close proximity. Once the flame was up, it took one…two…three seconds for the alarm to go off. Water sprouted up from the ceiling, just missing the flames.

I went around the building, doing this in several different areas before people started coming out of their apartments like ants. Screams and cries came from the halls, but I knew the cries were more from panic than, 'Oh my god, I'm on fire!' I may be a ruthless bitch but I don't want to kill anyone…except Jill.

The apartment complex was only two stories with a handful of families living inside. So it seemed that the apartment was evacuated. Good. I pulled off the explosives, strapping them to the wall. First the second floor, than the first. I backed out the back door where I saw two small children huddled together in a bush at a safe distance along with who I assume was their mother. The small family pays no attention to me, the ominous stranger, as I walk past. Out front more, families are crowded in the streets, along with some noisy bystanders. All of them seemed entranced by the flames, as if it was a beautiful light show instead of a burning building. Well, if it's a show they want…

I pressed a small button and only a second later a loud explosion follows. Large chunks of debris fell from the sky, scattering on the streets and nearby structures. A smirk found its way onto my lips as I walked to my car, a large piece of the building flying overhead and crashing into the minivan that was parked next to mine. A loud beeping then proceeds but is drowned out by the sound of flames, screams and fire trucks.

"_The authorities are currently looking into the apartment complex's strange explosion. No evidence of foul play has yet to be discovered." _The radio voice announced. I turned it up; hearing about my destruction might make me feel less nervous.

_"Luckily, no deaths as of yet but over ten people were injured by falling wreckage, moderate injuries."_

Ten unlucky bastards, well, can't save them all. Still, I thank the stars that no one was severely injured. However, I can't help but hope that Jill was one of those ten. That little shit deserved it.

I turned the station to a pop station where a Britney Spears song was playing. I rolled my eyes but kept it on there anyways, allowing the nonsense, upbeat lyrics take my mind off everything. Like the fact that a plane will be taking me to Turkey in only a few hours, or the fact that I sent Dimitri there and there is a slight chance we might bump into each other. I can't help but think over our last conversation, his voice so desperate.

_"I need to see you, to know you're okay. It's driving me insane to be in the dark," _I recalled him saying. His voice was sweet like honey, yet had that man undertone that demanded it.

_"If I cared about your sanity, I would have never said hello," _I remarked only seconds later. I sighed, remembering those terms he wanted me to agree to, ridiculous terms. He wanted to come to me, to find out my reasons for leaving him and stay with me throughout the pregnancy. The unsaid words were after as well, like I was letting him get into this more than he already is.

I quickly cut him down, even if he tried to play it like he was the one calling the shots, he wasn't. I was. As long as our bundle of joy is cradled in me, he'll do my bidding. I swear no man has ever wished he was pregnant more than Dimitri – then he wouldn't have to worry about my recklessness affecting our child.

After a few minutes of arguing we finally settled on something, something bearable – an ultrasound.

I may have let it slip that I had no prenatal care and Dimitri flipped. He quickly rattled off questions as to what have I've been eating, what are my exercise habits, am I smoking, drinking, doing drugs? All of that bullshit. The conversation that started out with Sydney ended in us talking about the baby. Well, him talking, me barely listening.

Telling him I'd get an ultrasound shut him right up, and the term was agreeable. I also promised him that I wasn't going to do anything reckless and stupid during the remainder of my pregnancy.

Promises are meant to be broken anyways.

Now that left me here, in the parking lot of the little shady clinic. I called him two hours before, during the long drive here. I would set up a simple ultrasound appointment, make sure everything was okay and then mail the picture to Dimitri and hitch the plane to my death – I mean Turkey.

I turned off my car and headed inside. It was early morning and the orange sun shined through the foggy windows, giving the dreary clinic an uplifting feeling. The waiting room was empty and the only sound was soft classical music playing through the speakers. I walked over to the receptionist, who smiled at me the moment I stepped through the door.

"I'm here for an appointment at 8:30," I told her, looking at the clock behind her puffy blond hair.

"Yes, Rosemarie Mazur, right?" she said, typing something in the computer. It then occurred to me that I should have probably given them an alias, but what's done is done. I handed her the money and sat in the dusty looking waiting room, waiting for my name to be called. The waiting room was filled with old magazines. Old as in 2008 old. Apparently they never heard of an update, the receptionist's 80's hairstyle is proof of that.

Once my name was called, I dragged my feet through the doors. While part of me was excited to see the little guy for the first time, I was also nervous. What if they found something wrong? This kid's the only thing I got going for me, otherwise I'm screwed.

Once my pants are off and my shirt is up, the doctor, an old wrinkly man, puts the cold gel on my stomach.

"In your opinion, how many weeks are you?" He asked.

"Twelve, thirteen weeks." I answered. "I haven't been tracking it very well." Or at all, I'm just counting the money I save on tampons. He nodded in response and puts the wand over my stomach, swirling it around spreading the gel.

He stared at the screen for a moment, brow scrunched together. "Yes, thirteen weeks," he said.

He turned the screen so I could see. The image itself was crappy, black and white lines circled around a bubble it seemed like. Inside that bubble was blackness with a shape inside – my baby. It looked so…developed. Like an actual baby. It was turned in profile so I could make out its tiny legs and arms waving around. I also could make out its nose, but I must admit the baby seemed a bit top-heavy.

"Its head will get smaller right?" I asked, the only response I could say. The doctor raised an eyebrow, painfully reminding me of Dimitri.

"Bigger, actually," the doctor said. "The body will as well, so don't worry about your child coming out looking like a cartoon character." The doctor took a few pictures and printed them off for me. He had taken five. I stuffed four of them inside an envelope to mail off to Dimitri but the last one was mine. It was probably the last time I'd see my baby, till it was born that is.

Now, off to Turkey.

**Disclaimer – I don't own VA. **

**A/N – Hope you all like this chapter, big thanks to my beta - ****Tatiana Belikova.**** I find myself re-writing a lot of chapters, which meant you guys wait longer for update. I start of thinking its good but three, four pages in I throw it away, only to start over a few weeks later. I hate when that happens. Anyways, do you guys have the copy of 'Indigo Spell', because I don't. Yes, I'm bitter. But on other news I LOVE the people they cast for the V.A movie. I think the girl they got for Rose is perfect! Can't wait till they cast Christian. **

**So on that note, till next time. Remember to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Justice and Mercy

-Chapter Five-

"_Change my attempt good intentions... Crouched over. You were not there. Living in fear. But signs were not really that scarce. Obvious tears"_

Ten Years: Wasteland

Rose's P.O.V

"Your father awaits you, Miss," The guard said as I stepped from the cab. The man, tall and bulky, seemed to be the perfect gentlemen as he opened the cab door for me and held out his beefy hand for me to take. Such chivalry. However, I knew his dirty little secret. I knew all their secrets.

This particular man actually happened to be a serial rapist. He takes new recruits, naïve teen girls, and has his way with them with or without their permission. Nothing is ever done, this behavior is not uncommon and some people even encourage it. It's the Gates of Hell, and I'm about to enter it.

For the Gates of Hell, it's actually very pretty. The land stretches across for miles and filling that land was my father's enormous estate. A quarter of this estate dwarfed the estate back in New York. The estate rose to three stories. From my blueprints of the land, it had over ten sub-levels, reserved for hiding criminals, torture and stashing drugs and prostitutes. It had the traditional Turkish look, with the dome ceilings and some stain glass windows. The garden consisted of large trees and plants, managing to look tamed and untamed. It seemed a bit like an old castle in a history book – if I was ever one for history.

The large Turkish sun was right behind me, using its rays to provide some warmth. The winters here were colder than I originally expected, so I was snuggled up in a black fall jacket and a scarf. However, the high humidity was no friend to my hair and the fog coming in from the city was almost blinding – making the scene slightly creepier. I half expected my father to appear from the smog with thousands of red, beady eyes behind him.

I took the man's hand and we walked down the cobblestone pathway to the double doors that were wide open. A few onlookers were littered in what served as a lobby; their tan skins, exotic figures and cold stares identified them as my father's minions. I suppressed the urge to cower. While I grew up around people like them, I knew the ones in New York, knew their strategies and limits.

Those in front of me were strangers, and from what I observed on the cameras, they were reckless, possessing no strategies and had no limits, qualms or morals. They were the definition of savage.

However, I did have the upper hand; I was Abe Mazur's daughter. They had a lot of respect and fear for their leader and by association me. I glare at those who dared meet my eyes, smirking in satisfaction when they quickly averted and scurried away. In time Too soon we made it to my father's office, which in my opinion resembled a throne room. Large floor-to-ceiling windows covered the walls, the windows tinted and without a doubt bullet proof. A massive stone fireplace was on the left side, which I know from seeing it through my cameras that my father had tossed people into that he didn't like.

Then There stood my father, with a crisp gray suit and flashy scrap with many rings adorning his long, dangerous fingers. His hands were clasped behind his back and when he heard me enter, he turned around, a smile spreading on his lightly aged face. "Ah, look, my little girl has finally joined us." He held out his arms for me and I didn't hesitate stepping into them, needing to keep up the act.

I don't remember the last time my father hugged me – if he ever hugged me. He gave me a tight but brief embrace before stepping back, looking down at me. I nervously stood in front of him, hoping he didn't see the little baby bump. Apparently the black outfit and girdle worked.

"We only saw each other a few months ago, yet you seem to have grown in that short time," he observed.

I simply gave a tight lipped smile in return.

"Your mother will join us for dinner tonight and then I can introduce you to some of my business associates." He went on to explain everything I would be doing while here. I was pretty much his eyes and ears. I'd report to my father on all doings around here and he told me that I'd also have to forge allies for myself when the time came for me to take his place. But for now I was free to roam, not that I wanted to – I knew the layout of the place like the back of my hand. I knew every crack and corner in this place and didn't need a tour. I only wanted to go to my room. I knew keeping this girdle on for long can't be healthy.

The guard that had escorted me to my father brought my stuff to my room.

It was on the top floor, overlooking the vast plains. The room was large and elaborate, reminding me of something a princess would reside in. The walls were a gold color with hardwood, slick floor and an enormous king sized bed, one that left a lot of wiggle room. A flat screen T.V was embedded in the wall and two small, silver chandeliers hung from the domed ceiling. An adjoining bathroom was included. Something I might need considering that the morning sickness wasn't completely gone just yet.

The guard placed my bags near the bed and stood there, as if expecting a tip of some sort. I rudely dismiss him. Apparently I wouldn't be making allies with him. Not that I minded. Once alone, I let my mind wander. As usual, I thought of my little fetus, Dimitri and even Sydney. It was an odd knowing that we were in such close proximity; however I couldn't talk to her. Not today and probably not tomorrow. Hell, I didn't know when I'd ever be able to talk to Sydney. Or Dimitri. However, I could still talk to my baby.

At least in pregnancy, I'm never alone.

While in my room, I took off my clothes, that dreaded girdle included, and soak in a bubbly bath calming my frazzled nerves and relaxing my aching muscles from the too long plane ride. Once done, I sought clothing for the dinner tonight. I decide on a loose fitting ebony dress. The dress fell down to my lower thigh and didn't hug any of my curves but gave a great show of my legs. In this I won't have to be suffocating myself and my unborn in the girdle. Once ready I headed down to the dining room – right on time it seemed.

This was one of the many dining rooms in the estate. Somewhere private, for specific residents and their dates. Others were more like school cafeterias, or restaurants that housed most people at the estate. My father rarely dined with the others; whether it was out of paranoia or not I couldn't say for certain. I did know that he enjoyed spending the evening with my mother. They were sometimes accompanied by some people in the business. Those same associates who often slip my mother drugs under the dinner table. She then proceeds to mix in her food, just something to hold her over to stop the shaking.

Once I stepped into the dining room, I could hear soft classical music playing from the corner. One had a violin, another piano and even a harp. I would have never pegged my father as the classical music type.

The room was lit by candles, casting a soft glow over the area. It made it seem more peaceful and less threatening. Oh, how looks could be so deceiving. From my cameras I once saw my father slaughter a man in here, in cold blood. His blood slipped over these tiles and my father continued his meal as if it meant nothing. With that thought, it was a bit unnerving going into the room. I immediately spotted my mother, who was already seated at the table. She didn't acknowledge me, only continued to stare down at her lap. She looked even worse since the last time I saw her, her skin, once pale, was now translucent with blue veins going up her arm and around her neck. She looked sickly.

The table at which she was seated held four placemats. I could see for me and Abe, but who else? He did say he wanted me to meet some of his associates. I took a seat next to Janine and with neither of us striking conversation, we were swallowed up into an awkward silence. Luckily it didn't last long because my father came in, trailed by a fairly attractive blond. Abe's eyes drew to me instantly and a wide smile spreads across his face.

"Nathan, this is my lovely daughter, Rosemarie," Abe said, gesturing to me. I stood up and to shake this Nathan's hand but was surprised when he planted a kiss on the back of my palm instead. He had sparkling, yet devious blue eyes and a strong jaw and tall built. I combed through my memory for his face, trying to see if I could recall seeing him show up on my cameras, but nothing came up.

"Rose, he's new to our part of the woods but already showing himself to be very useful." The words had a sinister underline to them, but everything Abe said was sinister.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Nathan," I said, but even to my ears the words sound flat and uninviting.

Nathan didn't seem discouraged; he just smiled before taking his seat at the table. I sat back down with my mother. I might be wrong but it seemed like she hadn't moved during the introduction.

Seconds after Abe sat, servants brought out our plates, filled to the brim with delicious food. At that moment, I didn't care that I was in the presence of a mobster, drug addict and a yet-to-be-identified, I was hungry. Before I could dig into my food, Abe stopped the wonderful process.

"Can't eat yet, Rosemarie." Are we going to hold hands and pray or something? Before I could voice my objections, Abe beckoned forth a girl who stood against the wall like a shadow. She looked to be around 14 and trembled with each step. I could guess she's either a druggie or prostitute – maybe both. She came to the table and with a shaky arm took a small bit of chicken off Abe's plate. She chewed it for a moment and then swallowed. She then moved to Nathan's, Janine's and finally mine. Even though my pregnant instincts wanted to slap her hand away, I let her taste test. When she was done she resided back in the shadows.

"Taste testers?" I asked Abe. "Has it come to that?"

He looked over to me, our eyes meeting. His eyes the color of my own, yet that seemed darker, colder. He nodded subtly.

"My enemies crave my death, Rosemarie," he told me grimly. He didn't need to elaborate on 'enemies,' It was a broad range, going from common criminals to the Alchemist or the Guardians – both who I knew hated him and had the means of carrying out his death. "Which is why you are needed, we need you to build strong bonds with our few allies – like Nathan's father here." My eyes then turned to Nathan, who had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Combining our forces may help in the long run."

"I can almost guarantee it, Mr. Mazur," Nathan said. "With me and Rose, nothing can stop us. Right, Rosemarie?"

I didn't feel comfortable answering that question.

Luckily I didn't have to because at that moment, Victor Dashkov burst through the doors. The guards in the room tensed at the abrupt entry. His chest puffed out with haggard breaths, his ailing body not meant for such work. Apparently he never heard of this new invention called a 'cell phone.'

"The Alchemist, she's gone," he finally said, composing himself and straightened his tie and suit. "The guards were immediately alerted and all exits have been sealed off." Victor continued to speak, but my ears were filled with static. Dimitri. God, he's here. He may be in the same building as me. I haven't seen him in so long, not since I saw his fading form from the side view mirror after I dropped the bomb on him that I was pregnant.

Abe was in action immediately, dinner forgotten. For him anyway. I stuffed a few more bites in my mouth before I decided to just take the whole plate. This is for the baby – not me. All for the baby, god, the sacrifices I make…

"Nathan, please escort my daughter to her room. Keep an eye out for anyone unusual," was all Abe said before he left the room with Victor, with my mother finally out of her coma like state following like a lost puppy behind. That left Nathan and me in the room together, alone.

"Well, shall we being going Miss Rosemarie?" I forced a smile and took his hand as we walked out of the room. For some odd reason, I wanted Dimitri to come out from around the corner and get me away from Nathan; however the halls were silent as the grave.

Nathan decided to fill the void. "So, I heard you stayed at the institution in New York, any memorable missions there?" he asked, seeming curious.

I wasn't fooled though, I knew his type. I could tell my story, simply for him to top it. "Nothing worth mentioning," I said, trying to defuse any other attempt at conversation he might try to strike.

"I'm sure a pretty face like yours got into trouble here and again," he said, throwing his arm around my shoulders when I slipped my hand out of his. "Crazy break-ins, hot arsons and maybe steamy hook-ups…"

Steamy hook-ups?

I only had sex once, and it was with Dimitri. I wouldn't classify it as a 'hook-up,' I would call it more like love making. Even if I wasn't sure if what I felt, or feel, for Dimitri is love. I refused to believe that my child was conceived in anything less than beautiful.

"Like I said, nothing worth mentioning," I said coldly. I hoped he'd catch the drift; however my icy attitude seemed to fly around him. "You know, I can really walk myself to my room." I slipped out of his arm and start a speed walk back to my quarters but it took little time for Nathan to slip in beside me.

"You know Rose, we'll have to be together for some time. Better to get used to my company now." Now his voice took on an icy tone, his carefree attitude nothing but a memory. I abruptly turn around and gave him my best Mazur glare. However, being from a very powerful family himself it did nothing for him.

"Are you implying that there might be some relationship between us, strictly forged by our families?"

He gave me a charming yet chilling smile. "Your father, more like. My family is not so desperate to hook me up to a Mazur whore."

"Fuck you," I spat. I had no words beside those two to say to this asshole. My father was dreaming if he expected something to become of me and him. With any of these shits, really. I walked away from Nathan, leaving him in the hall.

Once I got to my room, I slammed the door behind me. I kick off my shoes, feeling my feet slightly swell in them. I leaned my head back against the door and closed my eyes. I wanted out and I was only here for a few hours.

At least Dimitri was out with Sydney.

"Roza?" a voice asked from the darkness.

I opened my eyes and my heart sped up in an impossible rate. I dart my eyes from corner to corner, even if my eyes can't see in the dark.

"Viktoria?" I asked in disbelief.

She gave me a Cheshire worthy smile.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked. I manage to keep my voice down, scared of attracting attention outside. Her eyes drifted to something past my shoulder. I turn around and met the chest of the person I wanted to see the least.

"Dimitri?" I said, looking up. His warm brown eyes looked down at me, those same brown eyes. Yet I couldn't consider him the same person. "Wha-what are you doing here?" I stammered, taking several steps back, trying to put much needed distance between us.

"Saving Sydney," he answered. He didn't look nearly as nervous as I felt. His stance was the definition of cool and collected. "Like you asked." I couldn't say anything else, fearful that I may stutter out anything embarrassing.

With that, I looked around my room. Nothing had changed except the bed obviously had been slept in and there were some large blood stains. I pointed towards the bed. "Is Sydney injured?" I asked. Looking at Viktoria and Dimitri, I could see that nothing was wrong with those two – except for a case of extreme attractiveness.

"She was shot," Viktoria said so casually. "Someone caught sight of her leaving and took it upon themselves to fire the bullet."

"Don't worry about it," Dimitri said, his voice still able to cause chills to run down my back. "We took care of him." Didn't need to be filled in on what 'took care' meant. "However," Dimitri continued. "The bullet drew attention and for those reasons we had to hide out in your room."

"How did you know where my room was?" I asked, finally getting my nerves under control enough to talk to the man.

This time he seemed a bit edgy, which was rare for Dimitri. Never seen him so unsettled. Before he could reply, Viktoria smugly beat him to it. "He wanted to see you," she chirped happily.

"No, that wasn't the case," defended Dimitri. "I simply overheard several men talking of Mazur's daughter coming to his headquarters."

"Yeah, we didn't totally eavesdrop for the sole reason that you were mentioned or anything…" said Viktoria sarcastically.

I turned back to Dimitri. I couldn't keep the smile off my face, didn't know whether it was because Dimitri was caught or the fact that he cared. But then I remembered why I still wasn't on friendly terms with Dimitri and the smile was quickly wiped away.

"I was worried because I didn't expect you to be coming to the heart of hell in your condition," he said with arms crossed. His tone held much accuse and it reminded me of how someone would be scolding a child. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm fine," I stated. He didn't look convinced with the two words.

"You've been here for one day and no offense but you look like hell," he said. "This stress that you'll accumulate here can't be good for the baby."

"Baby?" exclaimed Viktoria, a wide smile spreading across her lips. "You're pregnant?"

"Who's pregnant?" asked a new voice, peeking its head out of the door. My eyes widened as I took in the sight of Adrian's green eyes and brown hair.

"You brought Adrian?" I asked, but the question seemed to drift in the air as Viktoria got more and more excited about having a niece or nephew. She started rattling off names and hit Dimitri and a few times for not telling her.

"Can't believe you got her knocked-up," commented Adrian, still in the bathroom. "Is that why you and Tasha are on the rocks?"

On the rocks? Did that mean he was still with her?

I wasn't not sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Why'd you bring Adrian?" I asked, then turned to Adrian. "No offense."

Dimitri shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. That luscious hair was the same way I remembered it. I could even recall running those brown locks through my fingers as we made love that one night. I wondered if our child would inherit my dark locks, or his lighter hair. I could even imagine a little boy looking just like Dimitri.

"Adrian hates the Royals more than me. Plus they have his sister. If Mazur dies, it might be easier to extract her from their grasp." I didn't want to be the one who popped Adrian's dream bubble. Mia was there on her own free will and had no intentions of leaving. He'd have to take her kicking and screaming, Abe or no Abe.

"Fine." I said waving it off. I'd rather have Dimitri having help than getting hurt during the process. "Where is Sydney?"

"Bathroom," Dimitri answered. "Adrian's trying to heal her up enough to escape."

"Please tell me you didn't leave a blood trail," I said. It would be an amateur mistake, one worthy of a smack upside the head. I just hoped Sydney wasn't too badly injured, and with Adrian caring for her…

"Of course not," Viktoria said, looking slightly offended at the accusation. "We wrapped something around her. Plus the wound isn't that bad, just a flesh wound."

"I wouldn't call a bullet hole through her leg a 'flesh wound,'" Dimitri said, and after seeing my dismayed expression quickly assured me. "She'll be fine once she gets proper medical care." Adrian's not proper medical care. Hell, a first aid kit by itself is better than Adrian.

"I would," Viktoria said. "It'll help calm my nerves."

"Fine, whatever. Just get Adrian to bandage her up and you all have to leave. If my father finds you in here…" I couldn't even imagine. Paranoia is second nature to Abe, he'll accuse me of aiding his enemies – which I am. The punishment for traitors is a terrible and grisly death.

"Come with us," said Dimitri, catching me off guard. I regarded him with suspicion. One part of me, a small part, wanted to nod my head vigorously and jump into his arms so he could carry me into the sunset. The larger, more rational, part knew I had to stand my ground. Plus, it wasn't as if I could totally trust Dimitri either. He did lie to me for the better part of our 'relationship' and knocked me up in the process. I couldn't trust anyone, anyone except Lissa.

But since she was god knows where, it's just me.

"No," I said, my voice was strangely icy and cold. Dimitri's expression melted into one of sorrow and confusion but only for the slightest of moments before shifting back into the stoic F.B.I agent. I wanted to elaborate, but it was left best unsaid. I turned away and faced the bathroom where I could make out Sydney and Adrian's voices and a few painful moans.

"This is all I can do, Sage," Adrian said. I peeked inside the bathroom to see Adrian leaning over the tub. Sydney laid in the tub, her head resting against the porcelain back. In person she looked ten times worse, and I didn't think everything had to do with the bullet wound. Her skin was a sickly pale, almost gray. Her eyes were closed and her blond hair hung limp around her shoulders. It was obvious she's lost weight, her already stick figure form seemed to go to two dimensional. All that was not counting the bloody wound that was in her leg. Adrian wrapped a white cloth around it, however it's hard to distinguish the white all I can see is a dark red.

"I need a new cloth," Adrian said, running his fingers through his hair. It was the first time I'd ever seen Adrian stressed out. I didn't know him that well but I got the vibe that he was more of a relaxed kind of guy. Here he was perspiring, and his green eyes darting over Sydney's limp body. Viktoria must have heard his request and in seconds came to the door with a piece of clothing – one of my shirts. I didn't argue; it was pointless and Sydney's life was more important than clothing. Anyway, it was out of season.

"You have to get her out of here," I told Adrian. "They know you didn't leave the grounds. They'll start searching the rooms."

Adrian nodded grimly. Sydney moaned painfully as Viktoria wrapped another layer over her wound. Viktoria quickly apologized but didn't stop till it was securely wrapped around.

"We'll have to carry her. Once we get to the boat, they'll lose our trail anyways," Dimitri said, coming to stand next to me in the bathroom's threshold. Only a few inches closer and we could be touching. How would it feel to touch him again? I could only think of one word – painful.

Adrian opened his mouth to say something, however all was silenced when a banging came from the other side of my door. Those of us who were still conscious nervously stood huddled in the bathroom. Dimitri was the first to come out and into action. He gripped a gun that was previously concealed in his jacket. He nodded to me, a silent understanding going between us. I walked out of the bathroom and to the door.

"Rosemarie Mazur, open up!" I recognized the voice belonging to Nathan. Now he wanted to be all formal and proper?

I sighed. "No way in hell, Nathan," I yelled back. No way was I letting that creep into my room and the reasons had nothing to do with me hiding Royal enemies.

"We're doing a room check, this is mandatory." Shit, just like I suspected. I curse a few times before turning to Dimitri, silently asking for help. He seemed to be scheming for ideas.

There are hundreds of rooms in this estate. Why did he check mine? Mine wasn't even near where Sydney was being held captive. I could only conclude he was checking my room to piss me off. Mission successful.

"I have to let him in," I whispered to Dimitri. "You have to shoot him, point blank. If he's dead, he can't tell my father."

Dimitri gives me an indescribable look. "Just shoot him? Are you so casual about his death?" I was taken back by his words. Not to mention highly offended.

"Like you should be talking, Dimitri. You're part of the Guardians. The last time I checked they weren't so anti-kill."

"And that was why I left them."

"Sure? It wasn't because you were following some tramp?" The words slipped out before I could process what I just said. The words themselves weren't bad; I mean I could call Tasha worse. But the fact was, it made me seem…dare I say it – jealous. I was not jealous of Tasha. "All I mean is that you can't have morals when it comes to this business," I said, trying to deter Dimitri from my last comment. While my words were simply a distraction, it was true. If Lissa has the guts to kill Whore one and Whore two, then I can kill this Jackass. "If you're not going to do it, give me the gun."

"Like I'll give a Mazur a weapon," he practically spat the words, causing chills to go up my body and not in the good way. He considered me one of them. I guess I was one of them.

How could I possibly think we could have a future together? Baby or no baby, we were just too different. When we were 'dating' we were both pretending to be someone we weren't and now the veil was torn and the image clear.

"Rose, I'm coming in." Nathan seemed to joyful about it and before I could really react, the door shook several times as Nathan's body crashed against it before loosening and falling to the floor.

The noise echoes throughout my room, hopefully alerting Sydney and Adrian – not that they could do much. In only a matter of seconds, my body was torn from where I was standing and crushed against a hard body – Dimitri's body. I couldn't enjoy it – I mean be repulsed by it because the cool metal of a gun to my temple shocked me.

"One more move and she's dead," Dimitri said and drove the point home by cocking the gun.

Nathan halted which gave Viktoria the perfect opening. I didn't even see the girl sneak up behind him; she reminded me of a spider. It took only seconds for her to use the bottom of her gun and smacked Nathan in the back of the head. Something must have tipped Nathan off, whether it be my eyes unconsciously moving with Viktoria or something reflecting her image. It was a little too late but Nathan moved the slightest, Viktoria missed her mark but not by much. Her hit still gave a sickening crack.

I could only guess that she meant to knock him out but it only caused him to fall down on the floor, writhing in pain. He dropped his weapon and Dimitri immediately released me and I kick the gun up into my hand.

"Leave," I said, my voice low enough that Nathan couldn't hear with his screaming. Viktoria took no time fleeing the room. She almost tripped over the pooling blood by Nathan's head. Adrian took that moment to carry out a bloody Sydney from the bathroom. She didn't look any better, worse actually.

"Is he dead?" he asked, looking at Nathan. Nathan's screams turned to whimpers as he searched around for his gun, which I still held in my hand. I cocked it and pointed it at his head. He didn't bother looking up so he didn't see me. All I had to do was pull the trigger. I aimed but before I could pull the trigger the gun was ripped from my hands, courtesy of Dimitri.

"There is a thing called mercy," Was all he said before following closely behind Viktoria.

Adrian slowly followed, going as fast as he could with Sydney in his arms. True to Adrian's nature, he flashed me a wink before leaving. Sydney tried to say something, but it came out incoherent, mindless mumbling.

Once everyone was out of my room, an alarm went off. They weren't being sneaky now, they just wanted to get the hell out of here. While I hated Dimitri, I wouldn't mind joining them and just saying 'Fuck it.' I sighed and squatted down to where Nathan lay. I managed to do it in a ladylike fashion which was hard considering I was wearing a dress.

I wished Nathan was unconscious (or dead) but sadly his eyes were wide open, staring at me.

"I'll get you a doctor, okay?" I said. My voice wasn't gentle or caring. He may be bleeding to death but it wasn't going to become some bonding moment for us.

As I stood, he spoke. "You were with them, weren't you?"

The words caused me to stop and stare down at him. Didn't he know he was at my mercy, or lack of it? I could just stand here and let the bastard bleed to death, which was not a bad idea when I think of it. "They held me hostage, asshole," I said, not trying to hide the venom in my voice.

"Will your father believe that?" His voice was raspy, full of pain.

Would he believe it? I was supposed to be someone Abe could trust. Even the smallest seed of doubt could dethrone me. Abe knew blood only goes so far when it comes to trust, an idea that I inherited.

I couldn't let Nathan be that seed. Abe was already showing favor for him, I couldn't let him live to tell this tale. I was pretty sure a few kicks to his already injured head would knock him out. I could find something heavy enough to finish the job. I could easily shuffle the blame on the others, no one would be the wiser.

Just as I was about to put my plan into action, a few guards stormed into the room. Likely sent by my father to check up on me – so caring. I cast one last look towards Nathan.

Next time.

**A/N – Uhm, sorry? I know, I know a few months for an update is so not cool. I hope you'll didn't forget about me. Bright side I'm picking up the slack, already four pages into the next page. Hope to get it sent to my Beta tomorrow meaning it'll be up Wednesday and now that I said it, it must be done! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter everyone, see you next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

Justice and Mercy

-Chapter Six-

"_Maybe without me you'll return to all the beauty I once knew. But if I stay I know, we will both be drowned by you holding onto me."_

Apocalyptica: Broken Pieces.

Rose's P.O.V

Sick and twisted. Dark and ugly.

Words that are used to describe the sheer magnitude of the horrid works that occur inside the Royal walls. I've been here for a total of two weeks now and these two weeks have been nothing short of hell.

I once thought I had it bad with New-York; however that was similar to Disneyland in comparison to Turkey. Here my father is god. He was feared and I learned firsthand why that was so. He had no qualms about pulling the trigger or snapping a neck in public – or as public as the compound goes. Around him, even the most fearsome goons can fall to their knees.

And as his protégée, I got to see it firsthand.

Yay.

My stomach coiled in memory of how he so casually killed people who, besides getting in the wrong crowd, were innocent. At night I cried for them. I tried to tell myself it was the baby, those damn hormones; however I knew that wasn't the case. Even though they made my eyes puffy and red, it gave me more determination to get my child out of this life.

But around three days ago, the tears stopped. It wasn't healthy to cry so much and my tears weren't going to bring them back. No use crying over it.

Now I was resting in my room. It was past midnight and the moonlight shone brightly in my room, being the only light source. I was sprawled out over my bed with nothing but a several-sizes too large tee-shirt. It was Nathan's. We were kind of dating. Well, he called it dating – I called it blackmail. Because of the scene in my room with Dimitri, Viktoria and the alchemist hiding in my bathroom, Nathan decided to use this for his advantage. When he was in the medical ward of the compound, I sold him some bullshit of how I was too scared to defend myself and I didn't want my father to know because he might think less of me.

I just wanted to be in Abe's favor.

I said it all with seductive puppy dog eyes. He bought it. He had taken this opportunity to 'pass on his wisdom' which meant that he touched me excessively while showing me how to handle a gun that give the most brain splatter. Something Nathan was obsessed with – blood. He loved torture; he thrived on the screams of his enemies. He's the son my father never bothered to have. Abe couldn't be more proud that his only daughter was dating his golden boy. I told Nathan I wanted to be in Abe's good standards and he put me there. Sadly, the contract comes with touching, groping and rough kissing.

Just a few hours prior we were making out on this bed. It got pretty heated and I hated to admit it, but I kind of enjoyed it. Nathan, while he may be a sick son of a bitch, was a good ass kisser. Not as good as the Russian god of course but he's still got some skills. Plus I've been having some 'cravings' that could only be satisfied by some one-on-one attention. While I'd never resort to having sex with Nathan – gross – I still enjoy the care.

And it distracted me from…that other guy.

Some moments I think I should be with Nathan. He was more on my side of the tracks while Dimitri was somewhere over the moon. He made that clear in his last visit. While Nathan disgusted me, he was obviously as good as I was going to get in this lifetime. Maybe I should just accept the facts.

A rough knocking on my door interrupted my thoughts. I threw the covers over me to hide the small bump. I barely had enough time to do so before they barged in.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, feeling edgy at the close call. Five large men in black outfits stormed into my room, making it look smaller with their presence. I pull the blanket closer as they go to the foot of my bed.

"Your father demands your presence." One spoke. He beat me to the obvious question on my tongue. "Several matters have been presented to your father and he'd like to speak to you concerning them."

My blood went cold as the words were spoken. They seemed strangely ominous. Or maybe I was just being paranoid. However, I thought the suspicion was warranted. It must have been be urgent; it was night and even though things back in New-York got heated when the sun fell, here Abe liked the day and most things happened in the light.

"Immediately," another said when he noticed my hesitation.

I take a few moments before answering, hoping to calm the tremor in my voice. "I'm not properly dressed. Can I at least put on some pants?" I asked. One gives a curt nod but none of them made a move to turn around and be proper gentlemen. I know arguing it wouldn't get me anywhere so I just stepped out of bed in the flimsy shirt. The shirt rode up to just the middle of my ass, giving them a little peek at my lacy black underwear. If they were impressed, they didn't show it.

I wished Nathan was bigger. His t-shirt would cover more.

I quickly put on a pair of jeans. They were a little hard to fasten with my ever growing belly but I eventually managed with minimum suspicion. I slipped on some flats and we headed out. While we were walking, the guards all circled me – like a moving cage. It only heightened my anxiety level. I tried to keep my breathing calm; I didn't want to scream guilty with my body language.

"Can you guys give me some hint on what this is about?" I asked half heartedly, a last resort. I wasn't sure I wanted to know but I'd see it eventually – might as well be now. That is, if they even talk to me.

Surprisingly one did.

Not sure which one did, though, they all looked the same to me. "Mr. Mazur recently uncovered some plans for his assassination." My blood runs cold again, freezing more like. I stumbled over my two feet and my arms shook with my nerves. I instantly chastised myself for looking so suspicious. I needed to keep my head on my shoulders, so I could actually keep my head on my shoulders. The man didn't give further details, for which I was grateful.

As we walked down the corridor, it reminded me of a mausoleum, taking me to my grave. With each step, my heart raced faster, almost beating out of my chest and thudding against the floor. We finally reached our destination of the garden outside. It was a beautiful lawn, filled with the essences of flowers and the fruit that grew here. Everything was tended to daily, every stray branch cut and every weed plucked. Most that rest here see nothing but a beautiful garden. I see a mirage. There is a reason why most of the flowers are red roses. It's not because my father was being sweet and adding something in his lovely abode to remind him of me. Nope, it was because roses were red and red and red is the color of the blood that has been spilled here. If anything, he named me after the garden.

The garden was placed in the center of the estate. In the history of this building, my great-grandfather grew the garden first and built the estate around it. Reasons why he built it were to feed his sick fascination, which I can tell passed through the family. He would take traitors out in the center, near the cupid fountain and kill them, usually with an audience. The blood would make the water red like wine and make the grass looks like it's bleeding. The plants here are fed with fertilizer, sunshine, water and blood.

It only heightened my anxiety that I was being taken here.

A few feet in, I started to see people scattered around the garden, more appearing the farther I went. One thing about the Royals was that they rarely made eye-contact, but I could feel their eyes on me as I turned my back. I told myself it was simply because of the novelty of being a Mazur.

The cupid fountain came into view and along with it the strong scent of gasoline. I wrinkled my nose. The smell, so strong, seemed to go in my throat, almost as if I could taste it. I wasn't the only one and some of them even had masks on.

"Rose," a voice called from my left. I turned to see Nathan waving me over to him; he had a cloth pressed to his nose. My guards let me go over to him and once near he pulled me to an embrace that was sealed with a kiss. My shock leaves my mouth open and vulnerable so his tongue slipped through. The intrusion was very unwelcome but I didn't show it. Actually, to calm my nerves, I engaged in it more, playing tongue hockey with Nathan.

I could only imagine it was Dimitri.

Once we broke apart - which was a second too long in my opinion - we tuned in to what my father was saying. He stood near the fountain, his leg propped up on the ledge. It amazed me that he could stand the smell, but Abe Mazur wasn't exactly normal.

"…we all must make a united front against those who are against us! Old enemies and the new ones we will make must be handled properly and we must send them a message to not mess with Royalty." The crowd cheered at their leader's words. Nathan beside me seemed to clap the loudest and I reluctantly put my hands together.

"Bring the traitor forth!" A new set of guards escorted someone through the crowd, who was leering at the person secured inside. Once the guards parted, I struggle to mask my shock and fear. Inside was a girl, about my age, with dark as night hair and piercing gray eyes, even though one was swollen shut.

My mind took me back to the nights where Lissa and I trained so hard with Viktoria. During breaks, she showed us around and introduced us to whoever didn't shun us – one of them being a girl named Avery.

Back then, she looked so strong and beautiful. She was now a shadow of her former beauty. She had obviously taken a beating as a split lip, black eyes and various bruises marred her skin. Someone had cut her long black hair so that it was scruffily chopped onto her head. She also walked with a limp, her ankle angled in an odd, unnatural way. Her good eye briefly met mine before focusing back on the ground. I'm not sure how that made me feel – whether to be happy that she wasn't calling me out, or the fact that she was ashamed that I wasn't helping her in some way. She, besides Viktoria, saw me as one of them.

"This beauty is Avery. Everyone say hi," Abe said patronizingly. "This morning she tried to take a knife to my throat, right after her failed attempt to shoot me from a window in the distance. Foolish girl."

The gathered crowd booed and hissed at the accusations. Some even threw garden rocks that were lying around.

"She works for an old friend of mine. I assume he told you to do this, yes?" Avery stayed silent. With her silence, Abe gives a bone chilling laugh. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to say that our dear Avery can't talk. Due to hindrance earlier, her tongue had to be taken from her."

As he said that I noticed the dried blood around her mouth. I can't even imagine the pain, the torture they put her through in these latest hours. Knowing that she suffered so much, the crowd erupts into cheers again. I reluctantly join in, barricading the tears. Abe motions them forward. The guards violently push Avery forth, forcing her to fall onto her knees on the cobblestones. From this view I could see the back of her neck; several slash marks were where her tattoo was once. A strange noise came from her; I imagined it was equivalent to a cry.

Someone from the crowd threw some liquid onto her, something that causes blisters on her skin. Avery continues to make a strange sound which tugs at my heart continuity. Everyone else looked on with a sickening allure. Abe strikes a match from the bottom of his shoe, the little flame on the red tip and waved it in front of Avery's view. Her eyes looked on with terror and briefly her eyes meet mine, they were desperate and angry, trying to convey some message to me. The gaze lasted only a second before the flame was thrown on top of her head. The strange scream comes again as her body alights with the flames.

My body clutched onto that closest to me, Nathan's. I resist the urge to bury my head in his shoulder – that'd be a show of weakness. The crowd laughed and cheered as Avery burned. Tripping on the ledge of the cupid's fountain, she fell in, banging her head on the statue. Blood smeared below the cupid, but that wasn't the worst part. As she falls into the water below her, which I now know is the gasoline, fire engulfed her, creating a hell hole below the cheerful baby angel.

No movement was seen from the flames besides the dancing of the fire. Avery is dead – hopefully. The angel looked down at her, with a black twinkle in its stone eye. A camera? Sick bastards watched her die, and then replayed it over and over again for their pleasure.

How I wished Avery had successfully completed her mission, but I knew deep inside the only one who could kill Abe was me.

**AN: Don't throw me in a pit of gasoline for being late on this update! Trust when I say I did work vigorously on this chapter the moment I submitted the other one, but life for me and my awesome Beta – Tatiana Belikova – got in the way. It's summer so it's cool (or hot) now. Whatever. Anyway, I do hope you'll enjoyed this chapter. Till we meet again!**


End file.
